moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Llassar Silversworn
---- |Row 9 title = Commendations |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = ---- |Allegiance = Grand Alliance |Branch = Farstrider The Silver Covenant Grand Alliance Army |Service = (The Farstrider) 599 K.C. - 612 K.C. (The Silver Covenant) 599 K.C. - Present (Grand Alliance Army) 599 K.C. - Present |Commands = Lieutenant Captain Ranger Captain }} Kinslayer Captain Llassar Silversworn, infamed Llassar the Kinslayer, is a former Lieutenant of Farstrider and current Captain of the Silver Covenant. He also serves as an Ranger-Captain of a certain squad of rangers in Grand Alliance Military. Llassar is a renowned tracker and archer. He is a reserved man with wits and he thinks lowly of his own family, the Sin'dorei Silversworns. The Kinslayer's Poem "Shrouded in the Darkness, in a blaze of glory he go, he hold his family in little regard, just sit back and watch the show,. Left and right, the Silversworn fall, there is no place left to run, the best Llassar can do is strike them down, One arrow for every Silversworn Sin'dorei, The Sin'dorei shouts 'Kinslayer'!, now is his chance, to take out the entire family, it is time to end this." Appearance Llassar's skeletal structure and muscle build is identical to many elves. A long, delicate elven ears is noticeable and as well two cerulean orbs set woefully in their sockets. The most distinguished feature Llassar possessed is his hair, a beautiful, groomed silver fox-tail cascading down on his back.The Ranger possesses a strong oval jawline with a defined streak of goatee on his chin. His elonged eyebrows sit above a pair of cerulean orbs. A short mouth with full lips, The Ranger of the Farstrider is dressed as a man of his station should be. Llassar is often seen wearing a armor replica of a Farstrider Ranger, colored in Alliance's favor. Llassar is wearing a Replica of a Farstrider, an armor that has been worn from generations to generations by the Rangers of the Farstriders. Proudly adorned himself in a beautifully crafted armors made out of Arcanite Metal. This set of armor has a hood, shrouding the Ranger's face.The shoulders are fairly domed with pointy edges, short and fairly small in size. The upper arms are protected by squared, layered metal rerebraces which sit well under the shoulderplates. The lower arms are covered by vambraces which have a large metal feather on each outer side.The breastplate is made from one large piece of metal, which sits perfectly just under the shoulderplates. It covers almost everything from the neck down, it narrows near the groin and leaves part the sides exposed.The upper legs are covered by rounded, fully covering cuisses. The lower legs are protected by greaves which have rows upon rows of small metal piece, mimicking reptile scales. Personality Llassar is known to be a benevolent soul to those who have earned his trust, and respectful to those he has just met. A strong believer of Alliance unification. His first impressions of those who cross him are naturally harsh at first, but it will take some time for the Kinslayer to soften up the habit of his harsh demeanor. He's generally a man that possess a calm, quiet demeanor and doesn't speak much unless he's interested in engaging conversation. Llassar, is currently living his life, branded as a 'Kinslayer' a great taboo among the others, especially Quel'dorei who sympathize the Sin'dorei, he is hated among horde sympathizers, especially the Silversworn Quel'dorei. Llassar is a book enthusiast, he has read countless of literatures, mostly War & Military literatures and also... In secrecy, he's a fan of romantic novels. He has gained the abilities to formulate strategies and led many victories for the Grand Alliance and the Silver Covenant, therefore earning himself a rank of 'Captain'. Llassar, also learned how to manipulate others to do his bidding for personal gains. History (WIP) Companions (WIP) Items Talah'Falod This exceptional recurve crossbow has been carefully constructed of exquisite ironoak. Its string is made from decent quality silk threads, it's a very common material around these parts of the world. The limbs have been decorated with several large spikes and end in rounded curves shaped like tusks. The stock is wrapped in metal and decorated with painted decorations. The long quiver is made from rare hide and is supposed to be worn on the Ranger's back. The outer side has been decorated with ivory details, which although seemingly random does have some reason behind it. In the hands of a exceptional ranger this bow is capable of firing arrows up to as far as eye can see while still retaining lethal power. Insignia of House Silversworn A piece of insignia that shows the Heraldry of House Silversworn, it's a very special insignia to Llassar because the Heraldry has been crossed out to symbolize the severed ties between him and House Silversworn. The Insignia is pinned against his Tabard, the Silver Covenant Tabard to show that he places the Grand Alliance above his family whose he deemed unworthy. Dorard'Laosaish (WIP) & Friends (WIP) Partner Amaryllis Silverforge (WIP) Arts (WIP) Trivia (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Rangers Category:Hunters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Silver Covenant Category:High Elf